The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document No. 479,332 filed on Sep. 5, 2000. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices for surfaces such as windows, mirrors, headlights and the like, and, more particularly, to such a device adaptable as an automatic attachable side-view mirror cleaning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Everyone realizes the importance of maintaining clean windshields and mirrors with regards to driving safety. While wiper systems are readily available for windshields and even some rear windows of vehicles, side-view mirrors are left on their own. This forces the driver to manually clean these mirrors which can be difficult, especially when driving in heavy rain or snow. For truck drivers, this problem is more severe for several reasons. First, these side view mirrors are all they have to rely on, since they do not have a rear-view mirror. Second, these mirrors are high off of the ground, making it difficult to clean them when stopped at a truck stop. Finally, stopping to repeatedly clean these mirrors, cuts into their profits due to the increased travel time.
Accordingly, the need has arisen for a means by which side-view mirrors on trucks and other large vehicles can be easily cleaned in a quick, easy and effective manner, thus improving driving safety for all on the road. The development of the automatic attachable side-view mirror cleaning device fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose the design and function of a wiping device for external rearview mirrors on vehicles: U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,161 issued in the name of Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,234 issued in the name of Allain; U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,301 issued in the name of Seitz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,169 issued in the name of Addison, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,537 issued in the name of Wagenhofer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,156 issued in the name of Riggs; U.S. Pat. No. D 420,315 issued in the name of Hardy; U.S. Pat. No. D 328,275 issued in the name of Nelson et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. D 325,718 issued in the name of Dettling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,395 issued in the name of Bisssell describes a rearview mirror wiper attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,662 issued in the name of Fortin discloses a wiper device for vehicle headlamps.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which allows for side-view mirrors on trucks and other large vehicles to remain clean, thus saving time for the driver, but more importantly, providing for safer travel.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle side mirror wiper system which cleans side-view mirrors on trucks and other large vehicles automatically.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle side mirror squeegee/scraper system which is operated by electric control switches inside of the vehicle while driving.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle side mirror squeegee/scraper system which prevents the accumulation of snow and/or frost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle side mirror squeegee/scraper system which is especially advantageous when vehicles are stored outside overnight.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle side mirror squeegee/scraper system which is safer and saves time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle side mirror squeegee/scraper system which eliminates obstructed rearward or side vision.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a squeegee blade which cleans in an up and down manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a squeegee blade which resides between two vertical tracks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a squeegee blade which scrapes off rain, snow, and debris like windshield wipers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide solvent spray which is applied through jets located at a top of the side view mirror.
It is another object of the present invention to provide solvent spray which either taps into a conventional solvent tank, or alternately a separate, dedicated solvent tank.
It is another object of the present invention to provide solvent spray which is controlled by a small solvent pump.
It is another object of the present invention to provide solvent spray which aids in removing tough debris.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle side mirror squeegee/scraper system which is not only perfect for large truck mirrors, but also for busses and vans as well.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle side mirror squeegee/scraper system that could also be made available as an aftermarket add-on for do-it-yourselfers.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an automatic attachable side-view mirror cleaning device is provided for cleaning the side-view mirrors on tractor-trailer rigs. The invention utilizes a rubber squeegee blade, similar to that used on windshield wipers, which travels up and down the long, thin mirror of a tractor-trailer rig. The squeegee scraper blade utilizes two vertical tracks which reside on the two exterior sides of the mirror and is powered by a small electric motor located under the dashboard. Additionally, washer solvent is directed at the mirror using a small pump, through jets at the top of the mirror. The solvent system would be tapped into the main solvent system of the truck using small diameter plastic tubing. The controls for both the electric drive motor and the solvent pump would be located in a dash-mounted panel inside the cab. The invention would be made available as a factory option on new trucks as well as be made available as an after-market attachment accessory for do-it-yourself installation. The device would be suitable for installation on either the right, left, or both sides of the vehicle.
The use of the present invention allows for side-view mirrors on trucks and other large vehicles to remain clean, thus saving time for the driver, but more importantly, providing for safer travel.